


When Rose Petals Fall

by TheAntisocialGoldfish



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Disease, F/F, Fluff (I hope), Imma add more later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAntisocialGoldfish/pseuds/TheAntisocialGoldfish
Summary: I looked down in shock, staring at the tear splattered, blood stained rose petals. My only thought was: no.I suck at summaries, sorry.





	When Rose Petals Fall

I’m scared. No, scratch that, I’m abso-freaking-lutley terrified. I’ve heard about this. But I never thought it would happen to me. Because of... Jonas. 

The saddest part about loving someone you know doesn’t love you but leads you on, is that you can’t lie to yourself, no matter how many times you tell yourself you don’t love them, deep down you know you always will. And I know I will. Until I die. Which, now, may not be very long.


End file.
